


Touch

by Ekala



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: Noct's been too busy, and Gladio's worried about him.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



> Inspired by [this lovely art](http://kacir18.tumblr.com/post/167604882608) (NSFW) by kaciart.

Noctis had had.... a long week. Prompto had just gotten that new job, so he'd been a little frantic trying to balance his schedule, and they'd barely seen each other outside of school. Ignis had been swept up in the year-end council meetings, so not only did he have less time to actually spend with Noct, but the time he did spend was overwhelmingly taken up going over all of the myriad of notes. Exams were fast approaching, there were holiday parties and social obligations to be prepared for, and the temperatures dropping suddenly always aggravated his back. Noctis was entirely overwhelmed without an outlet and it wasn’t a secret to any of his retainers.

Honestly, Gladio was a little worried. He'd sent Noct three texts today and the prince hadn't even read them yet. Ignis didn't seem to know what he was up to either, and while Prompto had seen him at school, he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Everyone else was busy, and Gladio had the afternoon free anyways, and...

And he didn't need to make excuses for himself. He'd barely gotten to spend any time alone with Noct recently, and he wanted that. And... maybe that'd cheer the prince up, too.

It took almost five minutes for Gladio to get a response to his knocking, and when Noct finally opened the door, Gladio knew he'd made the right choice. Noct was already in his comfiest set of PJs and looked like he'd been awake for four days, but in bed for all of them, despite having just gotten back from school an hour ago. Gladio beamed at Noct's sour expression and pushed his way in, shucking his shoes off.

"Hey. Wanted to see you. Noticed you hadn't read my texts." Noctis just scowled up at him before shuffling back to his bedroom. Gladio followed, casually discarding his jacket on a chair and smiling down at the mound of blankets that his prince seemed to have instantly become.

"Alright, blanket prince. You want to tell me what's up?" Noctis didn't even move. Gladio sighed, climbing in next to him, digging under all the blankets until he could scoot himself next to Noct, holding him close. 

They lay like that for a while, his chest to Noct's back, his arm over Noct's waist, pressing his lips gently along Noct's neck, quiet and warm. Eventually, Noct shuffled around to plant his face in Gladio's chest, and he shifted so that he could run soothing hands up and down Noct's back.

"I've got you," Gladio murmured, pressing a kiss to his hair. "Anytime you need me. And I know I'm not everyone and can't be everything, but..." Noct shook his head, squeezing tight.

"...just need you to be you.”

Gladio smiled. "Alright." He let them sit in silence for another few moments, hands starting to work out whatever knots in Noct's back he could find. "...you wanna talk about it?"

"No." Noct shuffled closer, sticking his hands under Gladio's shirt this time. They were ice cold and Gladio huffed a laugh into his hair.

"Just touch, hm?" Noct didn't answer, but that just meant Gladio was right. Sometimes, Noct just needed to... _be_. To be himself, to be _with_ someone, in that moment, together. Honestly, Gladio felt the same way. Perhaps that was why Noct let him see this side of him as often as he did.

He let Noct stay where he was, but gently pulled up his shirt so he could continue rubbing at his back. Noctis slowly relaxed in his arms, and eventually Gladio pulled him over on top of him so he could properly reach his lower back, where he had the most issues anyways. Noct was putty in his hands by the time he was finished and Gladio pulled his shirt off before rolling them back over, finally out of the blankets.

"Gladdy..." He smiled as Noct reached for him, catching the prince's hand to kiss down his arm and snuffle his way up the side of Noct's neck, making him laugh. "Stop that! Come here." Gladio beamed again, following Noct's hands in his hair that were pulling him into a kiss, submitting to the eager tongue that met his lips.

"Yes, your highness," he had to tease as they broke apart, and Noctis half-scowled at him as he chuckled. "Noct," he tried again, with all the softness that he felt right now. That was a better reaction, Noct melting into the hand against his cheek, and Gladio shifted to mouth down his chest, hands running down his sides.

It was unhurried, and that was the best part, Gladio thought. Noct was already hard for him as he stripped them of the rest of their clothes. He pressed kisses along Noct's cock, teasing for a long moment until Noct whined and tugged on his hair again.

"Gladio, please…."

Oh, that breathy tone made his blood run hot. He loved when Noct was needy. It sparked a possessiveness in him that they both enjoyed. Gladio hummed, shifting back up, fingers teasing down Noct's length and pressing against him as he whispered in his ear. "You want me inside you, Noct?”

Noct shuddered and clung to him, breath coming out in a sigh. "Yes," he hissed, pushing against Gladio's fingers. "Yes, Gladio, please, I need—"

Gladio cut him off again, kissing him deeply, forcing him back onto the bed and pinning him there as he reached with his free hand for the lube he knew Noct kept handy. Noctis gasped as Gladio's fingers slid into him, and the shield groaned. "You always feel so damn good, Noct." He kept his preparations quick, partially because he was feeling impatient and partially because he knew Noct liked feeling the stretch of his dick. "So damn good." Gladio slammed his fingers into Noct, growling when Not gasped against him.

"Gladio, enough, please, please--" Noctis cut himself off as Gladio's fingers slid out of him.

Gladio looked down at the flushed sight below him, pleased at how wrecked Noct already was and thoroughly prepared to wreck him even more. "Love you," he murmured as he pressed his cock inside, his own breath coming short as Noct's heat surrounded him. He stayed like that for a long moment, just enjoying the feel of being this close, before he shifted and started up a long, slow rhythm.

"G, gladdy..." Noctis was panting into the bed, hands clutching at his arms, sounding pleased and frustrated all at once. Gladio chuckled and shifted so he was holding Noct's knees up, spreading him wide.

"More?" Gladio didn't wait for a response before pounding into Noctis, knowing he was right from the satisfied noise Noct made. He let himself get lost in the feeling, the way Noct felt around him, under him, the sounds he was making, the look of bliss on his face. It was so, so good.

Gladio was surprised when Noct clenched his legs around him - a signal for him to stop - and then, as he did so, tilted so it was obvious he wanted Gladio to flip them over. Gladio obliged, as he always would, and Noctis hissed as he sank down fully onto Gladio's cock, straddling him.

"Wanted..." Noctis tried to find the words, but Gladio shook his head as he noticed the frustration returning, tracing gentle hands down his prince's face and rocking his hips in response.

Didn't matter. The view was almost better from here, Noct's entire body stretched taut for him as he set his own rhythm, dick just starting to leak. Oh, he was so close. Gladio reached out to touch him but Noct growled, catching his wrist and doubling his efforts.

"Want you to come first," he managed, and Gladio's gut twisted at the words alone. Fuck, Noct was so hot when he was demanding. Gladio let his hands rest on Noct's thighs and, after a small shift, managed to find enough leverage to meet Noct's movements. Astrals, he was close too, and just knowing that Noct wanted it, seeing that hungry look that he had on his face now, it was good, it was so good--

"Noct!" Gladio growled, hands tensing around Noct's thighs as he bucked up into him, nerves tingling from head to toes. Noct gasped, riding out the sensation as Gladio bucked up into him, hand on his own cock as he too tipped over that edge, spilling himself between them.

Noctis collapsed on top of Gladio shortly afterwards and Gladio caught him, pulling him tight. Noct relaxed against him, utterly boneless.

"...thanks, Gladdy. Love you," he murmured, already obviously on his way to dreamland. Gladio wasn't far off himself. It was so comfortable here, and no one would miss him, at least not for a while, and he didn't want to deseat Noct, and...

Here he was, making excuses for himself again when he didn’t need to. He settled in for a nap, Noct sprawled on top of him, and smiled.

"Love you too, Noct."


End file.
